


Mistletoe

by faithfulferns (sweetsandexpressos)



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, SiriusxRemus - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsandexpressos/pseuds/faithfulferns
Summary: Remus has gone through some hard winters, but those are over now he is living with his Hogwarts crush and best friend Sirius Black.A wolfstar raising Harry fanfic full of fluff.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these characters too much in the past, as this is only my second HP fic ever. I did try my best to keep them in character though. Also note that this was posted as soon as I finished it, therefore it isn't edited. I may go in and do that later, but right now it is late and I have a major headache.

Winters have been difficult for Remus after leaving Hogwarts. Steady jobs were nonexistent when you had to take a week off every month for “poor health” - even muggle shops wouldn’t keep him very long. This meant little to eat, no house, and clothing unfit for the chill brought on with the season. To top off the mistreatment, his friends hadn’t truly trusted him. Believing him to be a spy that is willing to go against more than seven years of friendship just because of something he cannot control had them keeping him at arm’s length. It hurt.  
  
What had hurt even more was hearing of what happened on November first two years ago through The Daily Prophet. The headline “Death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in Potter Home,” struck Remus hard. James and Lily were dead. He had quickly read the article to find that Harry, the sweet baby boy, lived. No one is sure how. It just states that “the orphaned child now is in custody of his godfather, Sirius Black”. But if Sirius was the secret keeper for the Potters, then why the hell did he get to keep the child that he so obviously endangered? Remus just hoped he could find the snitching traitor before he disappears with the boy.  
  
It was only after a confrontation at Andromeda Tonks’ home that Remus learnt who was really the traitor – Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had wanted to run after the little rat, but Harry’s survival was more important to him. With Death Eaters in a frenzied upheaval, he knew that getting Harry away quickly was important. Dumbledore was getting their new home ready with the Fidelius charm, though he was clearly upset about the guardianship of the orphaned child.  
The two friends spent a while in the front room of the Tonks’ catching up on what each other had been up to. When Remus finally told Sirius of the hardships he’d been facing (thankfully he didn’t have to divulge why - Andromeda was in the kitchen the entire time) Sirius offered him a place to stay. They went back and forth for a while, but eventually Remus was convinced. It was one less thing to worry about after all, he reasoned. Though they had to figure out something for the monthly disturbance since Sirius had a child to care for.  
  
Now, two years later, those hard winters were behind him. No more freezing or starving. Just an incredibly inquisitive four-year-old and the man he had fallen in love with back in Hogwarts. This life was a different kind of difficult. They were so close to domestic, and yet Remus knows there wouldn’t be any chance of it truly happening.  
Not to say that doesn’t stop him from wishing, and from dreaming about it. The small, unavoidable brushing of shoulders in the rather small kitchen when preparing meals almost felt purposeful. Quiet times after Harry had fallen asleep and the two were left to talk seemed to be filled with flirtatious talk. In these moments it was taking every ounce of self-restraint in Remus to not question everything Sirius does for him aloud.  
  
It was in one of those rare quiet nights that Remus finds himself now; wrapped up on the couch with a warm cup of tea and a book. Sirius had gone to put Harry to bed after the child had fallen asleep in his lap. Outside a winter storm blows, but it doesn’t bother Remus one bit. He is warm, comfortable, and content.  
  
Soft footsteps announce Sirius’ arrival back into the living room, and Remus glances up with a smile as he flops onto the couch beside him.  
  
“Moony,” Sirius begins in a soft whisper.  
  
All he gets in return is a hum as Remus is too entranced with his book. It takes Sirius putting his hand on the page to bring Remus’ attention to him.  
  
“Moony, look up,” he says with a smile.  
  
As Remus does, he is greeted with the sight of mistletoe between him and Sirius. His eyes widen in shock and quickly dart down to the other man, who is grinning suggestively.  
  
“Am I dreaming,” he whispers.  
  
“Not unless I am too,” Sirius answers.  
  
Then they are kissing. It happened so suddenly, Remus isn’t sure who moved first. Slow and soft is how it starts, and Sirius pulls away before it can progress any further.  
  
“Merlin, I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” he says with a smile.  
  
Remus stares at him for a moment in shock. “You have?”  
  
“Yes, Remus. I have. I’ve been trying to tell you for ages now. You’re just dense. I mean, you love me, right?”  
  
“How did – that isn’t – Sirius Black this isn’t funny.”  
  
“What? I’m not meaning to be. I love you, and it was a bit obvious you at the very least like me. Who else would be willing to live with me and raise my godson alongside me,” Sirius explains.  
  
It takes Remus another moment to get over the shock of being told Sirius loved him. He even goes as far as pinching himself to make sure he was awake.  
  
“Merlin, this is actually happening,” he mumbles while watching the little white mark disappear. He then looks up to Sirius with a smile. “Alright, I love you.”  
  
Sirius is grinning. And then they are kissing again, and again. They don’t stop until they hear the scared voice of Harry calling for them from his room.


End file.
